


solnedgang

by nakigara



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Character Study, Just two bros, M/M, Other, oc work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakigara/pseuds/nakigara
Summary: I did not realise how sad this is before I re-read it more than a year after writing it





	1. Chapter 1

Bezalel let out a shaky laugh. It echoed in the alley, dimly lit by the street lights and signs from the main street.  
“What do you mean they found me?”  
His friend was standing a few feet away from where he was leaning back against the dirty brick wall, muscles tense and brows furrowed.  
“Kanaseki and his men. They know it was you. He's taking it quite personal.”  
Bezalel only stared as his friend took a careful step towards him. 

“The problem is…” the other assassin started, but Bezalel cut him off. “I'm not scared of his men. I took them before, I can do it again. Why are you so…”  
“Bez, listen” his friend held up his hand, successfully silencing him with both the gesture and his voice, quiet and drop dead serious. Bezalel began to shift from his spot against the wall, anxiety boiling up in his stomach.  
“They know you can take them, I'm not worried about you. They won't go directly after you if they can avoid it, they know that won't work as easy. They'll try to get to you through others. Make you surrender yourself. “  
“But why?? I was doing my job!! Since when does the clan go after hired hitmen?”  
“Your client is the one that gave up your name before they killed him.”

Bezalel grimaced, confusion and fear clearly edged into his features as he listened to his friend.  
“My information might not be complete. I think they want to use you as an example. To stop others from taking on jobs involving the Kanaseki clan, I guess. My source also mentioned they are quite upset with your methods.”  
Bezalel pushed himself off the wall and began pacing up and down the alley.  
“My methods?? They are after me cause I slept with the old man’s niece? “  
“I was told they...wait wHAT?”  
Bezalel stopped pacing and turned around to his friend. Even in the darkness of the alley he could see the other disapproving. “I…...it seemed to be the easiest way to get close enough for information and into their house, okay?”  
“And I thought they took it personal that you came and left through their front door, this makes it like ten times worse!!!” His friend sounded seriously worried now, which was unnerving Bezalel most of all.  
“It doesn't matter now. What exactly do they know?”  
The other assassin took a deep breath, seemingly to calm himself down as well. “Your name. Work name, that is. District and ward number. And I'm guessing that niece also gave a quite...detailed description of your looks.” Bezalel rolled his eyes and began pacing again.  
“I mean okay, but why are you so worried???”  
“Did you listen to what I said? They are going to go after your family!! You should be glad they don't live in the same ward and don't look anything like you or Kanaseki’s men would have already found them!!”  
Bezalel stopped a second time, not facing his friend but staring ahead, towards the main street without actually seeing anything.

“Does anyone at the club know where they live? Their names?” His friend asked, quietly, as if he was scared someone else could hear them.  
“No I….don't….think so…” Bezalel answered, but his mind was racing. Did anyone know? He honestly wasn't sure anymore.  
Careless. Careless idiot. What had he been thinking??  
“If I set a trail away from here...and...maybe…ah fuck I don't know if anyone knows. I might've….said something...I don't… Fuck. FUCK” He yelled those last words, startling the other as he whipped around. His hands were shaking, eyes searching. “Kieran...Kieran...what do I do?”  
He took a few steps forward to close the distance between them.  
“Bez, I don't know. I can't tell you what to do. I can tell you what I'd do, but it's you who has to decide.”  
Bezalel slowly nodded his head as Kieran slowly put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Leave. Get away from here and make sure to leave a trail that will make them think your family’ not here. Don't be too obvious, don't tell anyone that doesn't need to know. The less people are involved the harder it will be for them to track you or anyone around you. Then we can work out a plan how to get them off your back.”  
Bezalel did not like this. Not one bit. He stared in his friends eyes, their faces only centimetres apart.  
“No, there has to be another way. I can't leave them here, defenceless.”  
Kieran’s gaze softened and he gave a small smile.  
“I'll stay here. You don't need to worry about that. If we're lucky, they'll take the bait and won't bother combing through the entire town if your not here anyway.”  
The assassin bit his lip and looked down on his boots.  
“I…..I mean...okay. Okay.”  
Kieran brought his hand up to Bezalel’s neck and slowly massaged the strained muscles and knots there. Sighing, the he let his shoulders hang and closed his eyes.  
“What about you?”  
Bezalel could hear his friend chuckle.  
“I'll be fine. I'll find you once I'm sure they are safe.”  
“You're too good to me.”  
“You can make up for it later.”  
Looking up into his friends eyes again, Bezalel managed to force a smile on his lips. He brought their for foreheads together and mumbled “How do you stick with me through all my shit, I really don't deserve you. Solnedgang. Mitt hjem. I'm sorry.” Without another word, turned and disappeared in the crowd, mixing with the nightlife of a city that never fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not realise how sad this is before I re-read it more than a year after writing it

It was long past midnight when Bezalel returned to the apartment he and Kieran had been sharing for well about 5 months already. Careful not to make too much noise, he slowly closed and locked the heavy iron door behind him. Kicking off his boots, he looked around with tired eyes. The moonlight and the light from the city falling through the wide windows illuminated the place, warm and cold colours dimly lighting the otherwise dark room. He was strangely proud of what they had managed to make out of this place. When they had first found it, the naked brick walls and dirty windows had looked anything but inviting. Nonetheless, in need of a place to stay and tired of motel rooms and living out of a backpack, they had decided to give it a try and fill the empty, cold room on the top floor of one of the old factory buildings with life. It was hard to see in the dark, but the walls were now decorated with paintings and fairy lights, and somehow they had even managed to get a king sized bed up the few steps leading up to the raised back of the room, a platform right below one of the tall windows there. With a small smile, Bezalel recognised the figure of a person hidden under the covers up there. Holding his breath for a moment, he was certain he could hear his friend breathing slowly, relaxed even. He took a moment to get out of his coat and put it on one of the armchairs in the centre of the room after dropping his lighter and cigarettes on the low table right next to it. Today had been exhausting. With a sigh, he pulled his hoodie over his head, carelessly discarding it right on top of his coat. He was tempted to light a cigarette, but knowing how much his friend hated him smoking in the flat, or smoking in general, for that matter, he instead dragged himself up the steps and lowered himself down on the bed. He paused momentarily, watching Kieran moving in his sleep, turning over with his arm stretching out to and over Bezalel’s side of the mattress. He had probably fallen asleep just a few minutes ago, Bezalel figured, since Kieran tended to look like a dead man once he actually managed to find his way to the realm of dreams, unmoving but peaceful. The assassin was tempted to wake him up, feeling restless and on the edge, but he did not dare to, aware of how hard it was for the other to fall asleep in the first place. So he slowly continued to undress himself until he was sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers, his dark hair shimmering in the light of the moon that was shining down through glass ceiling. Bezalel stared at the wall, concentrating on Kieran’s breath. The urge to wake up his friend was still there, and he did not even know why or what he would want to talk about. It was another one of these days, and Bezalel felt utterly empty in the silence of the night. He could not explain what it was, it wasn't sadness or anger, loneliness or actual hurt. Sometimes Bezalel wished he could just cry, feeling bad for a time but certainly somewhat better afterwards, but the tears would never come and he was left with a strange kind of ache that refused to leave him.  
He turned his head slightly and studies Kierans face. He looked so young, the way he was curled up in the covers, without that frown on his face that he knew Kieran did not want him to see but noticed anyway. After minutes, that seemed like hours to Bezalel, he finally lay down on the broad mattress, gently moving his friends arm to the side so he could pull up the blankets over both of them. Kieran stirred again, then sighed, almost sounding content when the other finally settled on the bed next to him, their faces only inches apart. It was a seldom thing, Bezalel would be the one falling asleep to the sound of Kieran’s slow, deep breath. In the darkness of the night, right there, right then, he knew he would maybe be able to find peace, just for a few hours, but that was enough for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Bezalel did not want to open his eyes. Lying there on his back, breathing slowly, he was listening to the sound of the water pipes in the walls, a steady drippin sound that he never heard any time except the morning hours, as the city was quieter than usual. He had woken up quite a while ago, but just couldn't be bothered to get up. So here he was, lay there with his eyes closed, trying to empty his mind.

Tock.

Tock.

Bezalel's limbs felt heavy and h really did not understand why he was even awake. Every bone in his body seemed to want to sink down deeper into the mattress, and when he finally cracked open his eyes, he was not even greeted by a single ray of sunshine. But he could feel Kieran's presence next to him; he did not even have to look over for that. One of his friends legs lay across his, and the blankets were all tangled up in between them.

Tock.

Tock.

Tock.

Knowing he would not be able to fall back asleep anyway, Bezalel slowly sat up on the bed. Kieran was fast asleep, and to Bezalel's disapproval, he was wearing jeans in bed. Must had been tired that night. It looked somewhat uncomfortable too. Frowning, he mildly considered scolding his friend for wearing pants to bed that had been on train benches and several different bar stools already, but he knew there was no point. He was just nitpicking again. So he carefully untangled his legs from Kieran's, and then pulled the covers up over his friends shoulders and back. Bezalel let his hand linger there for a moment. Considering how quickly Kieran felt cold, it was always surprising how he slept shirtless without a blanket on him and did not wake up. He swung his legs off the bed and grabbed his phone. 6am. The screen was very bright and he squinted his eyes at the light. What the fuck. He had slept four hours at the most. With a low sigh, he forced himself off the bed and stumbled down the few stairs that led to the living area, and turned to the kitchen table that was merely separated from the wide room with a dirty brick wall and a curtain. Coffee was the only thing that mattered right now.

* * *

 

Leaning against the counter, Bezalel waited for the coffee to be finished, lowly singing along to the song he was listening to on his phone. “And you won't find the beat until you lose yourself in it…” With his eyes closed, he hummed and absently swirled around the contents of the cup in his hand, a self made veggie smoothie that only tasted half as good as it looked. While red beets had given his attempt to take care of his health a nice, dark red colour, it couldn't change the fact that the stuff tasted pretty nasty. He had actually gotten better at finding a good balance between the ingredients already, and compared to his first attempt, this was absolutely tolerable. So he stood there, slowly sipping his smoothie, when he heard a low thud, followed by a groan that, even though obviously muffled by a pillow or blanket, was heard all the way in the kitchen, over the music blaring out of Bezalel's phone.

Unfazed, Bezalel opened his eyes and lowered to volume of his phone slightly. How someone had the ability to fall out of a king sized bed, that was truly a mystery. A few minutes passed and just when Bezalel had a mind to maybe go check if Kieran managed to break his neck, he heard the string curtains move, barefoot footsteps approaching the kitchen counter he was leaning against. Without a word, his friend stumbled into the kitchen and deliberately crashed himself into Bezalel, leaning his head against his chest as if he was going to just go back to sleep right there. “Good morning to you too.” Kieran didn't answer immediately. For a moment, they just stood there, listening to each other's breath in the silence of the winter morning. “...’morning …” His voice thick with sleep, Kieran mumbled against Bezalel's shirt. “Sleepy?” Bezalel asked and rested his chin on his friends head. The other nodded slightly, the short hair on his shaved head tickling Bezalel's skin. “Coffee is ready and waiting just for you.” “Yeah...just….let me just…..stay here a little longer” Kieran mumbled, words almost not intelligible. “Mmmh” Bezalel hummed. Just a little longer.


End file.
